Revelations
Revelations is the eighth chapter of Volume 2: The Connoisseur. It aired on February 4, 2011. Synopsis The Connoisseur is revealed… And forces Natara to make a terrifying choice. Plot The episode starts off with a shocking revelation that the Connoisseur is Genevieve Collins, the wife of the newly deceased senator, Jake Collins. Natara Williams is invited to sit down with Genevieve, who tries to convince Natara to become her successor, the next mother of all evil. Natara is horrified with her, but yet finds her a very brilliant individual to be able to elude capture for such a long time. Genevieve reveals herself to be the mother of her 'children', which are serial killers across the world. Meanwhile, escaping by car with Ken Greene, Mal realizes Genevieve is the connection to Volk and to Millbrook, as she told him she had been stationed in Mocow thirty years ago. Contacting Amy Chen for help, and convincing her of his innocence, Mal finds the location of Genevieve's other house, the mansion where she is holding Natara. Through flashbacks, Genevieve is shown mentoring serial killers like the Maskmaker and arsonist Ramsey Brand. Also, she is shown convincing her husband Senator Jake Collins to begin the Millbrook program allowing her to "rehabilitate" mentally ill patients. Present day, Shawn Mallory is investigating the office of Rick Tanaka for leads, but is ambushed and knocked out by Mikhail Volk. Arriving at the mansion, Mal manages to sneak in with the help of a diversion by Greene. He runs into Volk, dragging an unconscious Shawn Mallory. In the ensuing struggle, Mal gets the upper hand, but Genevieve arrives, holding Natara hostage with a knife. As Volk rearms himself, Genevieve forces Natara to make a choice: who will die, Shawn Mallory or Mal Fallon. However, Natara denies Genevieve, having finally figured her out; she hires and trains people to kill for her vicariously, but she does not have the will to do so herself. As Genevieve struggles to finish off Natara, she breaks free. Distracted, Volk is tripped up my Mallory and shot by Mal. As they prepare to apprehend Genevieve, one of her bodyguards bursts in and fires on them, allowing her to escape. At the end, Mal is congratulated by the captain, his name cleared. Natara comforts Shawn Mallory, who is on a stretcher. Watching as police scour the mansion for evidence, she suspects that Genevieve will never let her go. Bonus Scene The aftermath of the discovery is shown in several scenes. Reporter Tasha King announces on TV that Genevieve Collins is at large. In his house, Nikolai Guryevitch sees the death of Mikhail Volk reported on TV and rejoices. Talking to reporters, Rick Tanaka announces his resignation. In the hospital, Neha is joined and comforted by Natara and their mother. Kai Kalaba argues with Amy Chen over whether Mal or Natara is cooler. At a nightclub, Ken Greene impresses girls with stories of him fighting off Russian commandos. At a villa in Mexico, it is revealed that Genevieve has found a hideout with Esteban Flores, who states "the enemy of my enemy, is my friend". Category:Volume 2: The Connoisseur Category:Chapters